


Good Night Determined

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Clubbing, Flash Fic, Gen, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Isabelle is determined to have a good time, and she's not gonna let some greasy loser in a club stop her.For Bingo Square 14 "Fake Relationship"





	Good Night Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. If you see anything, please let me know! 
> 
> Con/Crit always welcome.

Isabelle stood at the bar of Pandemonium and shook her hair out. It was so nice to be able to finally have a night off. There had been so much stress and tension, and the fact that she finally managed to get her family together to _go out_ was something of a minor miracle.

 

She hadn’t seen Alec since they’d arrived, but she knew that he would be wherever Magnus was. They were most likely lost on the dancefloor somewhere.

 

It was still so new to feel like she didn’t have to check in on Alec to make sure that he wasn’t at the end of his patience with clubbing. Apparently clubbing _with Magnus_ made all the difference. Besides, Alec wasn’t really her responsibility anymore: that rested solely with Magnus, and she was sure that everyone probably preferred it that way.

 

It was the first time that Isabelle could remember where she didn’t have to look out for someone. Jace was back to being himself, Clary had gotten her footing as a Shadowhunter. This was a rare chance to cut loose and be free. Isabelle was going to revel in it.

 

She flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink. She was going to do a couple shots, then get back to dancing.  She closed her eyes and smiled. This was exactly the kind of night that she’d been craving.

 

Unfortunately it got interrupted when huge, meaty hands suddenly appeared around her waist. She jerked away, throwing an elbow into the solar plexus of whatever loser decided they had the right to touch her.

“Excuse you!”

 

The dude was wearing a torn t-shirt and had floppy hair that hung in his eyes. Isabelle had never been less impressed.

 

“You do not get to touch me.” She told him sharply.

 

“I don’t see anyone here to stop me.” He said, with a greasy grin taking over his face.

 

Isabelle smiled back. She hadn’t been planning on violence, but there was always something a little bit refreshing about pounding a walking wankstain into the floor.

 

“I am here to stop you, and that should be enough.”

 

“Oh, come on.” the guy said, “If you had a date he’d be right here.”

 

That was when Jace appeared. He stepped up next to Isabelle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, what’s happening here?”

 

“You didn’t keep close enough watch on your date, and she was about to come home with me.” The guy said, eying Isabelle like she a piece of meat.

 

“Oh.” Jace said, “So you mean I’m about to watch my _girlfriend_ stomp you into the ground?”

 

“Haha, man. Look at her. She’s a twig.”

 

“She can speak for herself.” Isabelle said, stepping forward, “And _she_ thinks you should take this outside.”

 

Jace grinned smugly and stepped away. “She’s gonna destroy you, man.”

 

Isabelle smiled up at him beatifically. “You wanna go?”

 

The man looked between Jace and Isabelle, for the first time seeming to realize how desperately outclassed he was. “Uh, actually. My phone is ringing, I better take this call.”

 

“Sure you do.” Isabelle said.

 

The dude turned and ran. Isabelle laughed as he left, before facing Jace. “So you’re my boyfriend now, huh?”

 

“No.” Jace said with a grin, “I just like to see the look on their faces when they realize that you could kill them with your high heel.”

 

Isabelle laughed. “I definitely could.”

 

The bartender dropped her drinks onto the counter. “Hey. I saw that dude. This one is on the house, okay?”

 

Isabelle grinned. She was determined to have a _good_ night.


End file.
